Inkjet printing is a type of printing that propels drops of ink (also referred to as droplets) onto a medium, such as paper, a substrate for 3D printing, etc. The core of an inkjet printer includes one or more printheads (also referred to as inkjet heads) having multiple jetting channels arranged in a row to discharge drops of ink. A typical jetting channel includes a nozzle, a chamber, and a mechanism for ejecting the ink from the chamber and through the nozzle, which is typically a piezoelectric actuator connected to a diaphragm. To discharge a drop from a jetting channel, a drive circuit provides a drive waveform to the piezoelectric actuator of that jetting channel that includes a jetting pulse. In response to the jetting pulse, the piezoelectric actuator generates pressure oscillations inside of the chamber to push the drop out of the nozzle. The drive waveforms provided to individual piezoelectric actuators control how drops are ejected from each of the jetting channels.
Shuttle-type printers are a class of printers having a movable shuttle or carriage assembly that reciprocates back and forth across a medium. A printhead is mounted on the carriage assembly, and jetting from the printhead is synchronized with movement of the carriage assembly to print desired images. Movement of the carriage assembly is also synchronized with a medium transfer mechanism that advances the medium through the printer.
It remains an issue for manufacturers to find effective ways to supply ink or another print fluid to printheads in shuttle-type printers.